100ème étage
by Kaleiya
Summary: Naruto, héritier de la Hokage Corporation, apprend que son meilleur ami, Sasuke, disparu depuis 5 ans se trouve entre les griffes de la Oto Corporation. UA, Yaoi. Partie I : Souvenirs du passé. Chap 3 posté. en Hiatus
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** : Je ne sais pas combien de fois ceci a déjà été écrit mais l'œuvre de Masashi Kishimoto ne m'appartient pas et je ne touche rien du tout pour cette fiction. Donc si vous voulez me sortir de la misère…Comment ça c'est la crise ?! Bon ben j'me débrouillerai !

**Auteur** : K comme kaki, A comme aliénée, L comme loyale, E comme endormie, I comme insomniaque, Y comme yahoo et A comme assommée…Traduction : Kaleiya est l'auteur et elle va se prendre une tasse de thé pour oublier sa connerie.

**Titre** : 100ème étage, comme la chanson de Vegastar qui m'a donnée l'idée.

**Genre** : Univers Alternatif, yaoi certain, romance, léger angst ainsi qu'hurt/confort, POV général pour l'instant, pas mal de choses sous-entendues au départ.

**Rating** : Ma raison me dit de mettre un grand M à cette fic.

**Pairing** : Naruto x Sasuke (je précise que ça veut seulement dire pour moi qu'il y aura un truc entre eux, ok ? Pas qui est Uke ou Seme. Je fonctionne comme ça alors faudra vous y faire), Itachi x Yahiko (là, faute aux fics d'Hagane…oui je sais, je n'ai pas à tout mettre sur le dos d'une autre alors que c'est ma faute vu que j'ai lu ses fics…)

**Note** : J'avais envie de refaire un UA alors que j'ai pleins de trucs à finir. J'utilise les chansons de Vegastar pour écrire cette fic si ça intéresse des amateurs de musique. Je vais diviser cette fic en plusieurs parties après le prologue.

**Note stupide de l'auteur qui ne sert à rien mais qui est là quand même** : Blague à part : Ce crétin de correcteur word me propose Yakusa à la place de Yahiko…sinon c'est Yaourt et j'aime pas le yaourt…Oui, vous vous en foutez de ce commentaire à la con et vous vous demandez pourquoi vous l'avez lu ! Désolée pour toi lecteur !

**Note spéciale**: Pour ceux qui passant parfois sur mon profil, vous avez du voir que j'ai marqué que j'étais en mode "pause" niveau fics. C'est encore vrai en ce moment mais ayant posté le début de cette fic sur mon blog en avant-première (ce que je ferais toujours à l'avenir), j'étais un peu pressée de la mettre sur le site pour voir l'impact qu'elle allait avoir. Je ne sais pas quand vous aurez la suite mais je suis prete à répondre à vos questions dans le limite du possible.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Prologue** :

Dans la pénombre de la pièce, une forme humaine était allongée sur un canapé avec une bouteille d'alcool en guise de doudou. Dans un fauteuil une autre personne ronflait bruyamment et s'était installée dans le siège avec les pieds en haut et la tête en bas. Une des portes s'ouvrit sur un blond aux cheveux longs et aux yeux bleus qui portait un peignoir rouge vif. Il alluma la lumière et on put distinguer les deux personnes qui dormaient dans la pièce.

Celle sur le canapé et qui dormait en compagnie d'une bouteille d'alcool complètement vide avait de courts cheveux blonds indisciplinés, des cicatrices sur les joues, un percing à l'arcade sourcilière et portait un simple jean comme vêtement révélant un torse finement musclé ainsi qu'un pendentif autour du cou. Celle sur le fauteuil avait les cheveux roux en bataille, des piercings aux oreilles, aux arcades sourcilières et à la lèvre, portait lui aussi un jean en guise d'unique vêtement et avait une musculature un peu plus développée que le blond sur le canapé.

Le blond aux cheveux longs soupira en voyant les deux autres personnes qui dormaient. Il se tourna vers la baie vitrée qui était masquée par de longs stores beiges puis se posa dans un fauteuil de cuir blanc et mit ses pieds sur la table basse en bois noir.

.- Hey les mecs ! Vous avez tenté de vous tuer à la vodka ? Demanda t-il d'une voix forte.

Le roux émit un grognement et ouvrit les yeux. Il se remit dans le bon sens en laissant ses jambes aller d'un coté pour remonter son corps de l'autre avec l'aide de ses bras. Une fois correctement assit dans le fauteuil, il sourit au blond en face de lui.

.- Salut Deidara ! Tu te joins à nous ? Lança t-il.

.- Yahiko…Je tiens l'alcool bien mieux que vous deux réunis alors ça ne m'amuserai pas de vous voir complètement faits sous mes yeux. En plus, Naruto vient à peine d'avoir dix-huit ans je te signale. Fit le dénommé Deidara.

.- Et je te signale qu'il touche à de l'alcool depuis ses seize ans et que toi c'est depuis tes quatorze ans !

.- Mouais…Mais c'est pas une raison pour que vous vous amusiez à boire aujourd'hui…

.- C'est l'anniversaire du jour où ils ont été séparés.

Deidara se tut et regarda Naruto qui dormait encore. Il poussa un soupir.

.- Si tu l'encourage à se saouler chaque fois ce jour là…Commença le blond.

.- C'est lui qui a insisté. N'oublis pas le choc que ça lui a fait quand on a perdu la trace de Sasuke. Coupa le roux.

.- Oui…Et deux ans après leur séparation, on retrouve Itachi dans un motel et il nous apprend qu'il a été séparé de force de son petit frère à la même période…Qu'est ce qui est passé par la tête de leur père quand leur mère est morte à la fin ?!

.- Mikoto Uchiha qui met fin à ses jours en se tirant une balle dans la tête…Et Sasuke découvre son corps puis le lendemain, il est emmené de force par son père qui déshérite son fils aîné…Evidemment, l'enquête a été rapidement classée vu qu'elle impliquait Fugaku Uchiha…

.- Ce qui est bizarre, c'est qu'après son départ, Fugaku Uchiha a licencié tous ses employés puis a dissout sa société.

Ils entendirent un léger gémissement venir de Naruto. Yahiko soupira et se leva.

.- Bon, je vais aller voir comment va mon futur époux ! Lança t-il avec un grand sourire.

.- Cousin, le mariage homosexuel n'existe pas au Japon ! Fit remarquer Deidara.

.- Ben je me marierai avec lui dans un pays où ça existe et je lui ferai l'amour comme jamais !

.- Ouais…Je le plains d'avance…

.- Aller ! J'te laisse avec notre cousin favori ! A toute l'artiste !

Le roux tapota la tête du blond dans le canapé et s'en alla par la porte qu'avait précédemment empruntée son cousin. Quand celui aux cheveux longs entendit la porte se refermer, il reporta son attention sur celui aux cheveux courts.

.- Hey Naru ! Je sais que tu dors pas alors arrête de faire semblant.

Naruto émit un grognement et entrouvrit les yeux. Il se releva pour se mettre en position assise puis posa sa bouteille vide sur la table basse.

.- Comment t'avais deviné ? Demanda t-il.

.- A ta respiration.

Le plus jeune fit la moue tandis que son aîné se leva pour s'installer à coté de lui.

.- Ça fait cinq ans maintenant…Dit Naruto.

.- Hey…Rappelle toi que t'es pas le seul à souffrir avec ça. On le retrouvera ton Sasuke.

.- Ouais…Mais dans quel état…

L'aîné des deux passa un bras autour des épaules de son cadet et le serra contre lui.

.- Naruto, tu as gardé espoir jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Tu ne vas pas laisser tomber ton meilleur ami alors que tu as passé une bonne partie de ton adolescence à penser à lui, le chercher et le ramener ! Pense que pendant tout ce temps, Yahiko, ton père, Kakashi, tes amis, Itachi ainsi que moi-même avons essayé de t'aider du mieux que nous le pouvions ! Tu crois qu'elle dirait quoi ta mère si elle apprenait que tu baissais les bras maintenant ? Questionna Deidara.

.- …Elle prendrait le premier avion pour me dire en face sa façon de penser et me faire jurer sur le nom des Uzumaki et des Namikaze que je n'abandonnerai pas Sasuke ! Répondit son cousin en souriant.

.- Ben voilà ! J'te retrouve ! C'est pour ça que je n'aime pas que tu te mettes à boire comme ça ! Ça te fais remonter tes idées noires et ça te va pas du tout !

Après cette phrase, celui aux cheveux longs tapa dans le dos de celui aux cheveux courts qui lui fit un sourire étincelant. Il lui répondit de la même manière avant de se lever.

.- Bon, on a deux heures avant le p'tit dèj avec ton père et après ça, on ira s'aérer la tête avec Itachi pendant que Yahiko bossera ! Lança t-il.

.- Tu veux dire qu'on va devoir passer à l'atelier que tu partages avec Sasori pour te voir faire des poteries, des toiles et autres choses du genre ! Répliqua le plus jeune en se mettant debout.

.- Si tu préfères passer ton temps au 100ème étage d'un immeuble…

.- Je sais bien que tu nous fais participer parfois et, comme me l'a sorti mon père y a pas si longtemps, faut que je profite de ma jeunesse pendant que je le peux encore !

*1*0*0*

Yahiko arriva devant une porte sur laquelle avait été dessiné un corbeau. Il l'ouvrit doucement pour entrer dans une chambre sombre dans laquelle il pouvait voir, grâce à la lumière projeté par l'ouverture de la porte, un grand lit aux draps mélangeant des couleurs sombres et du blanc ainsi qu'une personne dormant dans ce lit. Il s'avança dans la pièce jusqu'à la tête du lit pour s'asseoir à proximité de la personne endormie dont les cheveux noirs contrastaient avec la peau claire de son visage.

.- Qu'est ce que tu veux Yahiko ? Demanda le brun sans avoir ouvert les yeux.

.- Te voir mon cher Itachi. Répondit le roux avec un sourire.

Le brun ouvrit les yeux et se releva pour se mettre en position assise. Les draps glissèrent sur son corps pour révéler un torse parfait et nacré.

.- Ça va ? Questionna Yahiko en passant sa main sur la joue d'Itachi.

.- …Quelle heure est-il ?

.- Ita-chan…Ça va pas apparemment.

.- Si, ça va mais c'est juste que je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit.

.- Mouais…Il doit être autour de six heures et demie du mat'. Si tu veux, on peut prendre une douche ensemble.

Le brun haussa un sourcil en entendant la proposition du roux.

.- Nous ne sommes pas censé manger avec Minato-san après ? Fit-il en souriant à son homologue.

.- Mon oncle nous attend à huit heures et demie donc nous avons largement le temps pour nous amuser un peu avant d'y aller. Répondit le roux avec un sourire carnassier.

Ce dernier se pencha sur le brun et lui ravit ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné auquel son compagnon répondit avec ardeur.

*1*0*0*

Devant l'immense baie vitrée d'une chambre, un homme aux longs cheveux noirs et au faciès reptilien regardait la ville se réveiller. Il était vêtu d'une robe de chambre noire et ses yeux étaient maquillés de fard violet. Derrière lui se trouvait, allongé sous les draps noirs du lit et lui tournant le dos, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs avec des reflets bleutés et à la peau claire qui avait de vieilles cicatrices sur les bras et les épaules ainsi que des traces de griffures dans le dos qui étaient récentes. Sur le sol se trouvait un kimono bleu foncé avec des serpents ainsi qu'une corde violette et une paire de geta et, sur une chaise, était posé un costume noir avec une chemise blanche.

L'homme se retourna et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas lent et mesuré. Quand il eut posé sa main sur la poignée, il tourna la tête vers le jeune homme qui avait les yeux fermés.

.- Vers neuf heures, Kabuto viendra te chercher. Soit prêt à ce moment-là Sasuke ! Dit-il avant de sortir de la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Quand il entendit les pas de l'homme s'éloigner, Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, révélant ses iris d'onyx et se releva. Une larme solitaire roula le long de sa joue tandis qu'il s'extirpait de ses draps pour rejoindre la salle de bain complètement nu. Il entra dans la cabine de douche et actionna l'eau qui dégoulina le long de son corps qui était secoué par quelques sanglots puis il s'appuya contre le mur pour se laisser glisser le long de celui-ci et se retrouver assis dans la cabine, les jambes pliées contre son torse et se balançant légèrement d'avant en arrière en étouffant ses pleurs.

*1*0*0*

Entrant dans l'un des immeubles détenus par la Hokage Corporation, une jeune fille aux courts cheveux roses, à la peau claire, aux yeux verts et vêtue d'une jupe courte noire ainsi que d'un haut sans manches blanc qui était décolleté en V et qui révélait son ventre regardait l'heure sur son téléphone portable tandis qu'elle portait un étui à guitare et un petit sac à main beige clair. Elle sourit en voyant qu'il était huit heures dix, traversa le hall d'entrée pour prendre un ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton du 97ème étage. Les portes se refermèrent sur elle et son ascension commença.

Elle regardait défiler les étages tout en fredonnant une mélodie. Au bout d'une vingtaine d'étages, elle regarda l'état de ses mains fines et de ses ongles peints de vernis incolore. Le cinquantième étage franchi, elle s'intéressa au miroir derrière elle et vérifia sa coiffure. Elle fouilla dans son sac à main et en sortit une photographie sur laquelle elle se trouvait plus jeune en compagnie d'un garçon aux cheveux bruns et d'un autre avec les cheveux blonds. Elle sourit tristement devant cette image.

.- Sasuke…Si tu savais à quel tu nous manques à tous. Dit-elle.

Elle leva la tête et vit qu'elle atteignait le quatre-vingt dixième étage. Elle rangea la photo dans son sac et attendit d'être arrivée à destination.

*1*0*0*

Assis à une grande table sur laquelle était dressé un repas digne de ce nom, Deidara, qui portait à présent un pantalon noir avec une chemise rouge, regardait l'heure sur une horloge murale et constata qu'il était huit heures moins vingt. Il soupira au moment où un homme blond aux yeux bleus venait prendre place en bout de table.

.- Ils connaissent pas le mot ponctualité ceux-là ! Sortit-il.

.- Naruto est allé ouvrir à Sakura. Fit l'homme.

.- Minato-san, pour quelle obscure raison vous avez tant insisté pour un petit déjeuner en famille ?

Minato sourit en entendant la question. Il s'apprêtait à y répondre quand Naruto arriva en compagnie de Sakura.

.- Ohayo Minato-san ! Salut Deidei ! Lança t-elle.

.- Bonjour p'pa ! Fit Naruto.

.- Bonjour à vous deux ! Fit Minato.

.- Hey poupée ! Comment tu vas depuis l'autre jour ? Demanda Deidara à Sakura.

.- Très bien. On a fait du shopping avec Ino hier et j'ai déniché un superbe ensemble ! Je te le montrerai dés que j'en aurais l'occasion ! Et toi ?

.- Roh. Ça va bien. Je dois toujours supporter Yahiko et son caractère de cochon mais je fais avec.

Soudain, deux mains puissantes se posèrent brutalement sur les épaules du jeune homme qui leva la tête pour rencontrer deux yeux bleus furieux encadrés de cheveux roux en bataille.

.- Dis donc l'allumette, de quel droit tu oses me critiquer alors que tu te comportes comme une femme avec toutes tes manières de minette et tes cheveux que tu lisses tous les matins ? Fit le roux sur un ton menaçant.

.- De quel droit j'ose ? Je crois que la liberté d'expression existe dans ce pays et dans cette famille alors je me permets de dire que tu as parfois mauvais caractère et que tu n'es pas fichu de vérifier que la machine à laver est vide quand tu laves tes fringues blanches. Répliqua le blond avec un sourire.

.- Merci de me rappeler qu'à cause de toi, j'ai du porter des trucs roses jusqu'à ce que je me rachète du linge blanc ! Ça m'était sorti de la tête. Permet moi d'abréger tes souffrances.

Yahiko tenta d'étrangler son cousin qui parvint à lui échapper en glissant sous la table. Il sortit de sa cachette de sorte à se retrouver le plus loin possible du roux qui commença à lui courir après. Itachi arriva, vêtu d'un col roulé noir et d'un pantalon de même couleur, alors que les deux cousins en était à leur troisième tour de table. Deidara se cacha derrière le brun qui essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait.

.- Ita-chan !!!! Il veut me tuer !!! Dit le blond.

.- Cette espèce de drag queen m'a rappelé que c'était à cause de lui que j'ai eu des sous-vêtements roses pendant longtemps ! Il mérite de crever ! Vociféra le roux.

.- Drag queen ?! Tu t'es regardé le porte-clés ?!

.- Moi au moins je n'ai pas le physique d'une femme…

.- STOP !!!! Hurla le brun.

Les deux cousins se turent tandis que les trois autres faisaient de leur mieux pour ne pas éclater de rire. Itachi tapa du pied en jetant un regard noir à Yahiko et à Deidara. Il pointa la table du doigt et les deux cousins allèrent s'asseoir sans prononcer un seul mot. Le roux tenta de dire quelque chose quand le brun vint s'asseoir à coté de lui mais le regard qu'il reçu à cet instant-là le fit déglutir. Après cette dernière scène, Naruto ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata de rire avec Sakura qui le suivit.

.- Nan mais vous allez arrêter de vous foutre de ma…Commença Yahiko en se levant de table.

.- Rassied-toi sinon tu seras tout seul à partir de ce soir. Coupa brutalement Itachi.

Le roux se rassit précipitamment, attirant l'hilarité de Minato et de Deidara. Il grogna à l'attention des autres et se tourna vers son petit-ami qui avait décidé de l'ignorer royalement.

.- Pauvre cousin ! T'as voulu un uke un jour et t'as flashé sur le seul qui a du caractère ! Fit le blond aux cheveux longs après avoir réussit à se calmer.

.- Faut reconnaître que ça fait deux ans et des poussières que ça tient entre eux ! Remarqua Naruto.

.- Déjà ! Le temps passe vite dites donc !

.- Rappelle-toi que ça fais aussi deux ans et des poussières que t'es tout seul mon cher Deidei. Répliqua Yahiko.

Les deux cousins s'affrontèrent du regard pendant que Naruto et Sakura prenaient place à table. Itachi soupira et continua à ignorer son petit-ami. Deidara reporta son attention sur son oncle qui avait jugé bon de ne pas intervenir.

.- Avant qu'une nouvelle scène de ménage ne survienne, j'aimerai savoir la raison pour laquelle vous avez tant insisté pour que nous mangions tous ensemble Minato-san. Dit-il en faisant signe à Yahiko de ne pas le couper.

.- Effectivement, c'est assez inhabituel. Remarqua le brun.

.- Je dirais même que c'est louche ! Ajouta la rose.

.- Si vous arrêtez de faire des remarques, je pourrais peut-être vous répondre. Fit Minato avec un sourire.

Tout le monde se tut et se tourna vers le plus âgé assis à table.

.- Bien. Si je vous ai réunis ici, c'est pour vous annoncer, avant l'heure, une nouvelle qui va avoir un impact sur nous tous. Déclara t-il avec sérieux.

Suite à cette phrase, Naruto et Sakura se jetèrent des regards interrogatifs, Deidara croisa les jambes et se passa une main derrière la nuque, Yahiko écouta avec attention et sérieux et Itachi plissa les yeux. Minato attendit un peu avant de poursuivre le plus calmement possible.

.- Comme vous le savez, notre société, la Hokage Corporation, est en concurrence avec la Oto Corporation qui est dirigée depuis sa création par Orochimaru. Continua t-il sur le même ton.

.- C'était l'ancien ami de mon parrain non ? Questionna Naruto.

.- Oui, c'est bien lui. Confirma son père.

.- Le vieux pervers adulant les serpents…Il a pu faire monter son entreprise en puissance lorsque l'Uchiha Corp a été dissoute. Remarqua Deidara.

.- Les rumeurs disent que son assistant personnel, Kabuto, aurait conclut une affaire en or qui a permit à cette société d'augmenter son capital de manière significative. Cependant, rien n'a filtré au sujet de cette subite rentrée d'argent. Ajouta Yahiko.

.- Kakashi s'est penché là-dessus récemment et il pense que cette montée en puissance concorderait en fait avec le départ de Fugaku Uchiha qui, d'après un relevé téléphonique que les Hyuuga ont obtenu par je ne sais quelles méthodes, a reçu un appel d'Orochimaru le jour où sa femme est morte. Poursuivit Minato.

En entendant la fin de cette phrase, le brun se crispa légèrement et le roux posa sa main sur l'épaule de son petit-ami.

.- Cette découverte date d'il y a trois mois et j'ai autorisé Kakashi ainsi que Hiashi Hyuuga a essayé de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait expliquer ce coup de téléphone. Ils n'ont rien eu de concluant jusqu'à hier où ils avaient réussi à faire entrer deux personnes de confiance pour fouiller le bureau d'Orochimaru la nuit dernière.

.- Ces deux personnes…L'une d'elle était Neji non ? Demanda Naruto.

.- Oui. La deuxième était un jeune pirate informatique que nous avions arrêté il y a deux ans et demi et qui travaille pour nous depuis. Ils n'ont rien trouvé prouvant que notre serpent a prit contact avec Fugaku il y a cinq ans mais ils ont déniché autre chose de bien plus intéressant pour nous six.

.- Mais, vous aviez organisé cette petite réunion depuis deux jours et vous nous annoncez que vous n'avez apprit qu'hier les résultats de votre enquête. Réalisa Sakura.

.- Je sais mais quand j'avais prévu notre repas en groupe, je voulais vous dire tout ce que je viens de vous apprendre.

.- Et c'est quoi que ces deux là ont découvert de si intéressant ? Questionna Deidara.

.- Ils ont trouvé un document préparé à l'avance pour un rendez-vous se déroulant aujourd'hui même à neuf heures et sur lequel sont écrits les noms des personnes qui doivent y être présentes.

.- Cette entrevue commencera dans moins de dix minutes. Nota Itachi en regardant l'heure sur sa montre.

.- Oui mais ce qui a interpellé Neji Hyuuga ainsi que moi-même, c'est qu'à la place du nom de Kabuto, un autre s'y trouvait : celui de Sasuke Uchiha.

A l'entente de ce nom, Naruto se leva brusquement de table et regarda son père droit dans les yeux tandis que les autres restaient figés sous la surprise.

*1*0*0*

Orochimaru marchait d'un pas mesuré vers son bureau, suivit de près par Sasuke qui était habillé d'une chemise blanche avec une veste et un pantalon noir, et par une jeune fille rousse avec des lunettes qui portait une mallette. Elle jetait de temps en temps un regard un peu inquiet vers le jeune brun qui l'ignorait froidement. Devant la porte du bureau attendait un jeune homme aux dents pointues qui, en les voyant arriver leur ouvrit la porte. Le dirigeant de la Oto Corporation entra le premier avec Sasuke et la jeune ferma la marche après avoir menacé discrètement leur portier, qui ricanait, du poing.

A l'intérieur attendait un homme qui était assis sur un des fauteuils en face du bureau. Il se leva pour serrer la main d'Orochimaru avant que ce dernier ne s'installe derrière son bureau. Le jeune brun alla se placer debout à la droite du dirigeant de la société tandis que la jeune rousse posait la mallette sur la table.

* * *

Auteur vs Persos :

Kaleiya (boit une tasse de thé)

Sasuke : …C'est quoi ça ?!

Kaleiya : Une nouvelle fic.

Naruto : Et t'écoute du Vegastar pour écrire ça ?!

Kaleiya : Oui. Ça vous pose un problème ?

Naruto & Sasuke : C'est nul ton truc !

Kaleiya : ...Vous êtes deux connards...

Deidara : Moi je trouve pas ça si nul.

Sasuke : Toi on s'en fiche de ton avis !

Itachi : …On peut savoir en quel honneur je suis uke ?

Kaleiya : Ben j'ai pas arreté les fics d'Hagane…

Naruto : Et il se passera quoi après ?

Kaleiya (sourire carnassier vers Sasuke)

Sasuke : …Je sens que je vais souffrir dans cette fic aussi…

Kaleiya : Si tu savais…Mais c'est Naru qui va commencer au chapitre 1 !

Naruto : Hein ?!

Orieul (passe en faisant sonner une cloche) : Toi lecteur, pense à laisser une review si tu veux donner ton avis, tuer l'auteur, danser le limbo avec Deidara, faire un concours de mangeur de ramens avec Naruto, boire du thé avec Itachi, habiller Sasuke en fille…

Sasuke & Kaleiya : HEY !!!!

Sasuke (regarde bizarrement Kaleiya)

Kaleiya: Quoi ?

Sasuke: …J'vais te faire cracher le morceau (prépare un chidori)


	2. Partie I : Chap I : Requiem

**Disclaimer** : Dernière fois que je le mets sur cette fic ! Le manga du grandissime Kishimoto-sama ne m'appartient point et encore moins les chansons de Vegastar dont je piquerais quelques paroles et dont le titre de chaque chapitre correspondra à une chanson du groupe.

**Auteur** : Une fille qui aime un peu trop sa tasse de thé, son portable, ses minéraux…et qui fiche rien dans la vie…et qui va se planter selon ses profs…Nan, j'vais pas encore me suicider…J'ai pas de corde…

**Titre** : 100ème étage, comme la chanson de Vegastar qui m'a donnée l'idée.

**Genre** : Univers Alternatif, yaoi certain, romance, léger angst ainsi qu'hurt/confort, POV Naruto pour ce chapitre et humour inconscient de ma part semble t-il. Pendant que j'y pense (sors un flingue), je le redis mais c'est du Yaoi donc les homophobes que je vois traîner savent ce qui les attendent…Nan, j'ai pas peur de finir en prison…Ils m'attendent impatiemment même…

**Rating** : Mon cher inconscient me dit de mettre un grand M à cette fic.

**Pairing** : D'après mes notes, NaruSasu (là, c'est sur et certain), YahiIta. D'autres à venir mais je reste muette.

**Note** : J'avais envie de refaire un UA alors que j'ai pleins de trucs à finir. J'utilise les chansons de Vegastar pour écrire cette fic si ça intéresse des amateurs de musique. Je vais diviser cette fic en plusieurs parties après le prologue.

**RAR** :

Hiyana : Mais c'est le but qu'elle t'intrigue cher lecteur. Surtout que moi être auteur sadique donc tu n'as pas fini d'être intrigué je pense. La première partie devrait te plaire à ce niveau. Merci pour ta review !

* * *

**Partie I : Souvenirs du passé**

**Chapitre 1 : Requiem**

_Parfois penché sur ma guitare  
Je m'imagine au ciel en héros post mortem  
Mon nom gravé dans les mémoires  
En légende immortelle_

Naruto POV

Je m'appelle Naruto Uzumaki et j'ai 18 ans. Je suis le fils de Minato Namikaze, l'actuel PDG de la Hogake Corporation, et de Kushina Uzumaki, une ancienne serveuse dans un fast-food qui enchaînait les castings pour devenir actrice avant de rencontrer son futur mari. Je suis fils unique mais j'ai deux cousins. Le plus vieux, Yahiko, appartient à la famille de ma mère et a récemment fêté ses 24 ans et travaille souvent avec mon père pour me préparer le terrain. Le deuxième, Deidara, est un Namikaze mais ne s'intéresse pas au monde des affaires. Avec ses 21 ans, il préfère croquer la vie à pleines dents et s'occuper de nous comme s'il était notre mère !

A la base, Deidei et Yahi ne pouvaient pas se voir en peinture. La première fois où on avait été réuni tous les trois, c'était le jour de mes 6 ans et ça avait commencé a dégénéré quand Yahiko a sortit à Deidei qu'il était sûrement une fille vu sa façon de se comporter. Deux minutes après, ils se rouaient de coups sur le sol et mon père a du demander de l'aide pour pouvoir les séparer.

Un an plus tard, le père de Deidara s'est tué dans un accident de voiture et, comme sa mère était morte à sa naissance car elle avait une santé fragile, mon père est devenu son tuteur légal. Je me rappelle qu'à l'époque, il passait son temps habillé en noir et dessinait des araignées partout dans sa chambre et ce, au grand malheur de ma maman qui déteste ces bestioles ! Il ne nous disait rien et mes parents ne savaient pas quoi faire pour qu'il s'exprime autrement.

Il a fallu attendre trois mois que Yahiko fugue pour venir voir ma mère qui était en froid avec sa sœur pour que mon artiste de cousin retrouve sa voix. Le premier truc qu'il a dit si j'me souviens bien, c'est « Sale connard !! » ou un truc du genre. En tout cas, ça s'est finit en bagarre dans le salon qui fut arrêtée par la table basse ainsi que par un cri de ma part en voyant Deidara avec du sang dans les cheveux. Il a eu six points de suture quand même…

Au final, Yahiko est resté chez nous et mon père l'a inscrit au collège. De mon coté, j'avais du mal à l'école pour me faire accepter auprès de mes camarades. Etant le fils du dirigeant d'une des entreprises les plus puissantes du pays, c'était sur que ça ferait des jaloux. A part Choji Akimichi, dont les parents sont connus comme étant les plus grands cuisiniers du pays, Shikamaru Nara le meilleur pote de Choji et qui ne juge pas les autres, et Kiba Inuzuka qui venait d'une célèbre famille de dresseurs d'animaux, personne ne venait me parler à l'école.

Un matin, un nouveau est arrivé en cours d'année. J'avais 8 ans à l'époque et une table en permanence libre à coté de moi. Le nouvel élève ressemblait un peu à une fille mais quand j'ai entendu son nom, j'ai compris que c'était un garçon. Sasuke Uchiha. Personne n'arrivait à lui arracher quoique ce soit qui différait d'une moue dédaigneuse, d'un « Hn » méprisant ou de l'indifférence totale. Il n'avait pas l'air content d'être là et que les autres lui pose des tas de questions sur lui.

L'après-midi, je me suis aperçu que j'avais perdu mon seul crayon alors que le prof nous avait collé un contrôle surprise. Je me mis à paniquer en fouillant dans mon sac alors que l'on distribuait les copies. Shika, Choji et Kiba étaient assis trop loin de moi pour que je puisse leur demander de me prêter un des leurs et je voyais déjà ceux devant moi qui me regardait en ricanant. Soudain, je vis un crayon que l'on me tendait. En regardant qui le tenait, je reconnu mon nouveau voisin de table, Sasuke.

.- Tiens. Me dit-il simplement.

.- Merci…Mais pourquoi tu…Commençais-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

.- Parce que ce serait bête que tu ais une sale note pour une bêtise pareille. Non ?

Après cette phrase, je lui fis un grand sourire en prenant son crayon et je pus le voir esquisser l'ébauche d'un sourire. Ça m'avait vraiment fait chaud au cœur à l'époque et j'ai eu envie de me rapprocher de lui.

A la fin des cours, je me dirigeais vers le banc où j'avais pris l'habitude de m'asseoir pour y attendre mes cousins avec qui je devais rentrer. En voyant Sasuke à cet endroit en train de lire un livre d'histoire, je me suis précipité pour m'installer à côté de lui. Il leva le nez de son bouquin pour me regarder faire.

.- T'attends tes parents ? Demandais-je histoire d'entamer la conversation.

.- Mon grand frère. Mes parents travaillent. Me répondit-il en continuant de me regarder.

.- T'as de la chance d'avoir un frère. Moi j'ai deux abrutis de cousins qui sont plus vieux que moi et je dois les attendre avant de rentrer. Au fait, merci encore pour m'avoir prêté un de tes crayons. C'était super sympa de ta part !

En réponse, j'eus droit à un léger sourire de sa part. J'ouvris mon sac pour en sortir son crayon et le lui rendit en souriant comme un bienheureux. Je m'apprêtais à poursuivre notre début de conversation quand des filles plus âgées vinrent vers nous ou plutôt vers Sasuke.

.- Salut toi ! T'es nouveau non ? On t'a jamais vu avant. Commença l'une d'elle.

.- Tu t'appelles comment ? Continua une autre.

Mon nouveau camarade leur lança un regard noir qu'elles ne virent point et se mit à les ignorer froidement. Elle lui posèrent questions sur questions et l'une d'elle alla jusqu'à me pousser du banc pour prendre ma place. En tombant par terre, ma main s'est plantée sur un morceau de verre qui traînait par-là et j'ai eu très mal en le sentant s'enfoncer dans ma paume tandis que mes yeux commencèrent à se remplir de larmes.

Soudain, une tornade blonde arriva et se plaça derrière les filles avec une boite à chaussures dans les mains. Je reconnus Deidei et il me fit un clin d'œil avant de vider le contenu de la boite sur les filles qui, en voyant des fausses araignées leur tomber, partirent en hurlant au plus grand bonheur de mon cher cousin qui se mit à rire en les pointant du doigt.

Mes larmes roulèrent le long de mes joues alors que j'enlevais le morceau de verre qui me trouait la main. Je saignais beaucoup trop à mon goût et je voulus retenir mes autres larmes quand deux mains pales aussi grandes que les miennes mais un peu plus fines vinrent attraper ma main blessée. Je relevais la tête pour voir Sasuke qui approchait sa main de sa bouche et qui se mit à sucer un peu le sang qui sortait de ma blessure. J'eus un hoquet de surprise en sentant cette douce chaleur qui tentait d'apaiser ma souffrance.

Mon cousin nous rejoignit rapidement en voyant que je pleurais et Sasuke relâcha ma main à ce moment-là. Deidara regarda rapidement ma blessure et enleva le bandeau qu'il portait au front pour me bander la main avec. J'eus un peu mal quand il le serra mais je ne dis rien et regardai mon nouveau camarade qui prêtait attention aux gestes de mon cousin envers moi. Il sentit mon regard sur lui et ancra ses yeux sombres dans les miens. Je lui fis un grand sourire auquel il me répondit par un petit sourire timide.

.- Sasuke !

On se retourna tous les trois pour voir arriver un adolescent aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux sombres qui ressemblait beaucoup à Sasuke.

.- Aniki ! T'es en retard ! Reprocha mon camarade au nouvel arrivant qui n'était autre qu'Itachi quand il avait 13 ans.

On se releva quand Itachi arriva à notre niveau. Il nous détailla un moment avant de regarder ma main bandée ce qui n'échappa pas à son frère.

.- Il s'est blessé avec un morceau de verre Aniki. Expliqua t-il en me regardant.

.- Roh ! Faut pas s'inquiéter pour lui tu sais ! Dés qu'on rentrera, il se fera chouchouter par sa mère qui lui fera son plat préféré pendant que le connard qui nous oublis sans arrêt jouera de sa maudite batterie jusqu'à c'qu'on soit tous sourds ! Lança Deidei en jouant avec ses cheveux qui lui masquaient un peu plus le visage sans son bandeau et en ne faisant pas attention à la personne qui venait derrière lui.

Soudain, deux mains s'abattirent sur les épaules de Deidara qui, avec une grimace, tourna la tête pour tomber sur le regard noir de Yahiko qui, à cette période, avait un anneau dans le nez et un barbel à l'arcade sourcilière.

.- Comment t'as osé m'appeler fillette ?! Fit-il avec colère.

.- Y a que la vérité qui blesse vieux ! Répliqua le blond.

.- Ah ouais, dans ce cas…

Mon cher cousin n'a jamais terminé sa phrase car il avait levé la tête et aperçut Itachi qui lui, ne semblait pas très ravi de le voir à cette époque.

.- Tu fiches quoi ici toi ?! Fit ce cher Yahi en regardant l'aîné des Uchiha de travers.

.- Je viens chercher mon petit frère. Ça te pose un problème ?

A coté de moi, Sasuke poussa un soupir d'exaspération tandis que moi, j'avais complètement oublié ma main avec leurs échanges verbaux et que mon autre cousin boudait car il n'était plus le centre de l'attention de Yahiko.

.- Ouais ça m'en pose un ! Tu piétines mes plates-bandes depuis ce matin monsieur premier de la classe ! Fit mon plus vieux cousin.

.- Oh ! Mais je n'y avais nullement lu ton nom monsieur dernier de la classe ! Répliqua Itachi qui n'avait aucune envie de se laisser faire.

Avec Sasuke on se regardait puis on a fini par leur rappeler notre existence et que j'étais blessé. Pour remercier mon nouveau camarade, je lui ai demandé s'il voulait venir à la maison et il accepta mon invitation ainsi que son frère qui avait, semble t-il, envie de continuer de jouer avec Yahiko.

Après ça, Sasuke et moi étions très souvent ensemble et on s'entendait super bien malgré Itachi et Yahiko qui passaient leur temps à se disputer. Mais maintenant, je sais que qui aime bien, châtie bien. Surtout que c'est un proverbe qui s'applique aussi à moi et Sasuke vu qu'on aimait bien se disputer mais que, contrairement à nos aînés, on ne le faisait pas simplement parce qu'on étaient rivaux mais aussi parce qu'on étaient amis. Et peut-être aussi parce que les disputes entre Ita et Yahi ont fini par déteindre sur nous.

Un an plus tard, à la sortie de l'école, on attendait comme toujours nos aînés avec Deidara qui éloignait les prétendantes de Sasuke avec ses araignées en plastique quand on a vu une de nos camarade, Ino Yamanaka, venir nous voir avec un air inquiet sur le visage.

.- Les garçons ! Vous avez vu Sakura ? La fille avec les cheveux roses et le bandeau rouge dans les cheveux avec qui je parle souvent. Je la cherche depuis un moment. Nous demanda t-elle.

.- Non, pas depuis la fin de la classe. Répondis-je.

.- Je l'ai vue avec toi ce matin mais après…Ajouta Sasuke qui semblait content que la blonde ne soit pas là pour lui faire la cour.

.- Y a un problème ? Questionna mon cousin qui nous avait écoutés.

.- Eh bien…Sakura n'avait pas l'air très bien ce matin. Comme elle est manque de confiance en elle, beaucoup de filles se moquent d'elle en lui disant qu'elle a un grand front et la font pleurer. Je m'inquiète pour elle car si quelqu'un est venu l'embêter en mon absence, elle doit vraiment être mal. Surtout que ses parents ne vont pas tarder. Répondit Ino.

.- Si tu veux, je peux t'aider ! Dis-je un peu sans réfléchir.

.- Moi aussi je peux faire ça. Ajouta Sasuke.

.- Merci. J'ai déjà regardé dans la salle de classe et dans les toilettes et j'ai demandé à Shikamaru et Choji s'ils l'avaient vu. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils allaient regarder dans toute l'école pour voir s'ils la trouvait.

.- Bien. Nous on va regarder dehors et tu vas attendre ses parents pour leur expliquer la situation.

Elle hocha la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris et, alors qu'elle partait attendre les parents de Sakura, moi et Sasuke nous dirigeâmes vers l'arrière de l'école, laissant le soin à Deidara de faire patienter nos aînés.

On a regardé dans l'aire de jeux, sur le terrain de sport puis nous sommes allés dans le petit bois derrière le grillage qui, dans un coin où il était caché par un coffre, avait un trou suffisamment grand pour que l'un de nous puisse s'y faufiler.

A peine nous avions passé le premier arbre qu'on entendit sangloter un peu plus loin. Après un échange de regard, nous avons foncé vers l'origine du bruit et nous trouvâmes Sakura en pleurs, adossée contre un arbre. Elle leva la tête vers nous quand elle nous entendit et cacha son visage.

.- Sakura-chan…Commençais-je.

.- Laissez-moi tranquille ! Fit-elle avec une petite voix.

.- Sakura, tout le monde te cherche depuis un moment. Dit Sasuke avec un ton un peu ferme.

.- …Elles vont encore se moquer de moi…J'en ai assez…

.- T'as qu'à leur dire d'arrêter ! Lançai-je.

.- …J'suis…J'suis pas aussi…forte…snif…qu'Ino…

.- Et tu crois qu'elle serait contente de te voir comme ça Ino ?

.- Et en te comportant comme ça, tu ne peux que faire plaisir aux filles qui s'en sont prises à toi. Ajouta mon ami.

Elle pleurait toujours mais avait enlevé ses mains de son visage, nous regardant tous les deux. Je me suis approché d'elle et je la pris dans mes bras puis je sentis Sasuke s'approcher lui aussi et lui poser une main sur l'épaule.

.- T'as un grand front et alors ? Ça leur fait quoi ?

.- Tu es très bien comme tu es en plus ! T'as juste besoin de devenir forte ! Ajoutai-je après m'être reculé pour la regarder dans les yeux.

Elle essuya ses larmes puis nous regarda en souriant.

.- Merci. Nous dit-elle.

Après ça, on est retourné voir Ino qui nous attendait avec les Haruno ainsi que Shikamaru et Choji. Avant de partir, Sakura nous a donné à tous les deux un bisou sur la joue et depuis ce jour, elle vient parfois nous voir pour discuter un peu et elle vient goûter chez nous parfois. Ma mère l'adore et Deidara aime bien parler de tout et de rien avec elle. Mais quand on voit qu'aujourd'hui, Sakura est devenue une vraie furie derrière son air doux, c'est dur de croire qu'elle était toute timide avant. En plus, c'est vraiment une fille sur qui on peut compter et elle ne s'est pas longtemps laissée marcher sur les pieds avec moi et Sasuke. C'est surtout ça qui a du l'aider.

Deux ans plus tard, alors que nous étions tous les trois chez Sakura pour réviser nos leçons, on a remarqué que Sasuke était bizarre. Avec Sakura on s'est regardé puis on s'est renseignés.

.- Ça va Sasuke ? Demanda mon amie.

.- Hn. Fut la réponse de Sasuke.

.- C'est quoi qui te travaille Teme ? Questionnai-je.

.- Ben…Je sais pas si je peux vous en parler…

.- On gardera ça pour nous. Promis Sakura.

.- Tu peux en être certain ! Ajoutai-je.

.- Ok. En fait, je trouvais que mon frère était de meilleure humeur que d'habitude depuis un moment et…je sais pourquoi.

.- Il sort avec une fille ?

.- Oui et non…

.- Comment ça ? Demanda Sakura.

.- Ben…il sort avec quelqu'un…mais c'est notre cousin Shisui…

.- HEIN ?! Fis-je.

Je suis resté un moment la bouche ouverte avec Sakura suite à cette révélation. Sasuke quant à lui était assez gêné et se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

.- Comment tu…l'as su ? Demanda Sakura.

.- Je…Je les ai vus dans le même lit…et ils…euh…Répondit-il en rougissant de plus en plus.

Ni Sakura et ni moi avons insisté. Le soir même, on était chez moi avec Sasuke que j'avais invité à dormir. D'habitude, Sakura aussi est invitée mais Ino organisait une soirée entre filles alors je me suis abstenu. Surtout que Sasuke m'avais fait comprendre que, même si Sakura était une bonne amie, elle ne pouvait pas tout nous dire vu qu'on était des garçons. Ce qui fait que vers dix heures du soir, on était tous les deux dans ma chambre, moi dans mon lit et lui sur un futon que lui avait préparé ma mère.

.- Sasuke ? Murmurai-je, n'arrivant pas à dormir.

.- Mmmhh…Quoi ? Fit-il avec une voix qui me fit comprendre que je l'avais réveillé.

.- Ton frère a réagit comment quand t'as tout découvert ?

.- …J'suis parti avant de voir s'il m'avait vu…

.- …Désolé…

.- J'ai l'habitude avec toi. Tu mets toujours les pieds dans le plat. Et tu voulais me demander quoi pour me reparler de ça ?

Je ne lui répondis pas, me grattant l'arrière de la nuque. Je l'entendis soupirer puis, je le vis se lever et venir s'asseoir sur mon lit.

.- Pousse-toi un peu Dobe. Me dit-il calmement.

Je me suis exécuté, lui laissant la place nécessaire pour qu'il s'allonge à côté de moi puis il posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

.- Ils s'embrassaient et ils étaient nus, l'un sur l'autre quand je les aient découverts. J'ai trouvé ça dégoûtant sur le coup mais après, j'ai été gêné d'avoir vu un truc pareil. Voilà.

Je n'ai rien ajouté après qu'il m'ait dit ça. A l'époque, l'idée d'embrasser un garçon m'était assez répugnante mais ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. Et quand je repense à ce qu'il m'avait dit ce soir-là, je réalise que je l'interprète différemment que quand j'avais onze ans.

Je suis resté silencieux une minute et, quand j'ai commencé à prononcer son prénom, j'ai réalisé qu'il s'était endormi contre mon épaule…et je n'ai rien fait pour le réveiller, le positionnant juste un peu mieux à coté de moi puis je me suis endormi à quelques centimètres à peine de lui. Ce fut la première et dernière fois qu'on a dormi dans le même lit.

Quelques semaines après, ma mère insistait pour que je me mette à jouer d'un instrument. J'ai longtemps hésité avant d'opter pour la guitare, Sasuke m'ayant bien aidé dans mon choix. Lui aussi se mit à un instrument et ce fus la basse qui le séduit tandis que Sakura me proposait de travailler avec elle vu qu'elle aussi faisait de la guitare. Quand j'y repense, je me demande si Sasuke ne voulait pas qu'on monte un groupe tous les trois car j'avoue que ça m'a un peu étonné qu'il choisisse cet instrument et pas un autre comme le piano que Deidara pratique peu ou la batterie avec laquelle Yahiko nous cassait les oreilles avec son groupe « Ame ».

C'est une des nombreuses choses que je n'ai jamais pu lui demander.

Les derniers jours où nous l'avons vu avec Sakura - on avait treize ans à l'époque - il était plus silencieux que d'habitude et, bizarrement, Itachi ne l'attendait plus à la sortie des cours comme il avait l'habitude de le faire afin de pouvoir embêter son frère ou discuter avec Deidei quand il était là. Mes cousins demandèrent des nouvelles de son aîné à Sasuke quand ils s'en aperçurent mais Sasuke leur a répondu que tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'Itachi avait quitté la maison et qu'il ignorait totalement pourquoi. Ça se voyait qu'il était inquiet.

Et un matin, je suis arrivé dans la salle de classe un peu à la bourre, comme toujours, et il n'était pas là. J'ai tout de suite trouvé ça étrange vu qu'il est toujours à l'heure quand il vient seul alors j'en ai parlé à Sakura puis à Deidara à la pause déjeuner. Au début, on s'est dit qu'il était peut-être malade ou autre-chose mais ça, on l'aurait remarqué.

Quand on a vu mon père, Yahiko ainsi que mon parrain qui nous attendait au portail avec un air grave, on a compris que quelque chose clochait. Ils nous ont tous ramenés à la maison, Sakura y compris, et en entrant dans le salon, j'ai vu que ma mère avait les yeux rouges. Mon père nous a dit de nous asseoir et, sans que nous ne nous y attendions, il nous a annoncé que la mère de Sasuke avait été retrouvée morte ce matin chez les Uchiha et que Sasuke et son père avaient disparus.

J'étais sous le choc en apprenant ça. Je sentais que Sakura était dans le même état que moi et Deidara se mit à poser les questions que nous n'arrivions pas à prononcer, les mots n'arrivant pas à sortir de nos gorges. On a su que la mort de Mikoto avait été maquillée en suicide mais que rien n'indiquait que d'autres personnes étaient mortes. Les Hyuuga - qui travaillent pour nous officiellement en tant que gardes du corps – étaient en train d'essayer de trouver où Fugaku avait pu aller, surtout qu'il était partit avec un beau pactole après avoir licencié tout le personnel de son entreprise et en avoir vidé les comptes.

Malgré le travail acharné de Hiashi Hyuuga et le soutien de Neji et Hinata à l'école, pas de trace de Sasuke ou de son père, ce qui avait tendance à me rendre de moins en moins joyeux. Je faisais peut-être toujours semblant d'aller bien en souriant à tout va mais je me demandais en permanence s'il était toujours vivant et s'il allait bien.

Moins d'un mois plus tard, Kakashi, qui était responsable des ressources humaines quand il travaillait pour Fugaku Uchiha, est allé voir mon père pour savoir concrètement ce qu'il se passait et mon père, le connaissant pour l'avoir eu comme stagiaire à une époque, lui a tout raconté. D'après ce que m'a dit Yahiko, malgré le masque qu'il portait, la tête de Kakashi valait le détour. Ensuite, il a décidé de nous aider et s'est mit en tête de mettre la main sur Itachi pour en savoir plus.

Deux ans après, Neji s'est mit à participer aux recherches, même si c'était moins activement que pour les autres, et s'est aperçu on ne sait comment que quelqu'un d'extérieur à chez nous arrivait à aller et venir comme il le désirait sur nos serveurs ce qui fait qu'il s'est penché sur la capture du pirate qui avait réussi à profondément l'énerver.

C'est aussi à cette période que les recherches de Kakashi ont enfin porté leurs fruits. Il est partit pendant plusieurs semaines pour écumer le plus d'hôtels possible avec Yahiko qui avait 21 ans tandis que Kakashi avait fêté ses 30 ans y a pas si longtemps. Quand ils sont revenus, ils étaient avec Itachi qui était dans un sale état. Mon père a appelé Tsunade pour qu'elle l'examine et, d'après elle, il avait besoin de beaucoup de repos.

On l'a installé chez nous mais il était bizarre : on avait l'impression que c'était une coquille vide, ne parlait absolument pas et en plus, son apparence n'était plus aussi soignée qu'avant. Au début, je croyais qu'il était comme ça après avoir su pour sa famille mais Yahiko m'a dit qu'il n'était au courant de rien et qu'il était déjà dans cet état à leur arrivée. En voyant qu'il ne mangeait pratiquement pas, on s'est inquiété et Deidara a fini par s'enfermer avec lui dans sa chambre.

Quelques heures après, Deidei est ressorti avec les yeux rougis et a dit que tout était réglé. Le lendemain, Itachi recommençait un peu à vivre en lançant une petite remarque à Yahiko même si ça se voyait qu'il n'était toujours pas au mieux de sa forme mais ça nous a tous un peu soulagés de voir ça, surtout qu'il s'alimentait un peu plus jusqu'à retrouver un bon équilibre alimentaire.

Il a attendu deux mois avant de nous dire ce qu'il lui était arrivé. En fait, son père l'avait découvert avec son cousin alors qu'ils s'embrassaient. Il lui a ordonné de quitter la maison et a même été jusqu'à dire qu'il n'était plus son fils. Ce qui lui a fait le plus de mal, c'est que son père ne lui ait pas laissé le temps de voir Sasuke pour lui dire au revoir. Si Kakashi et Yahiko ont eu du mal à le dénicher, c'est parce qu'il se cachait avec Shisui sous divers noms mais un peu plus d'un mois avant leur arrivée, ce dernier avait été fauché par une voiture et il n'avait rien pu faire. Son petit ami était mort sur le coup.

Itachi a voulut participer aux recherches pour retrouver son frère mais Yahiko lui a dit qu'il risquait de trop s'impliquer et qu'il y laisserait sa santé le connaissant. Ça s'est poursuivi en une dispute assez violente, même s'ils n'en venaient jamais aux mains. Après ça, dés qu'ils se croisaient, on pouvait être surs que ça allait hurler un moment et ça se terminait soit quand on était trois ou plus pour les séparer, soit quand Itachi se retrouvait forcé de laisser tomber car il y avait mit toute son énergie et qu'il commençait à avoir du mal à respirer. C'est suite à une de ces disputes que ce dernier a du recevoir une visite en urgence de Tsunade qui a finit par lui dire d'arrêter ça car il avait besoin de se ménager.

Un jour, alors que Deidei ou moi faisions en sorte qu'ils ne se croisent pas habituellement, Yahiko a profité du fait qu'on dormait tous pour s'enfermer avec Itachi dans la chambre de celui-ci. Au début, on a été réveillés par les cris de leur dispute et on a foncé avec mon cousin jusqu'à la chambre et le temps qu'on arrive, nous n'entendions plus rien puis, quelques minutes après, on a entendu des cris…avec des gémissements…et on a tout de suite filé jouer de la guitare pour moi et m'écouter pour Deidei.

Après, quand ils sont enfin sortis de la chambre, on leur a bien fait comprendre qu'on les avait entendus et ils ont finit par nous annoncer qu'ils allaient se mettre ensemble. On ne pensait pas que ça tiendrait aussi longtemps à l'époque.

Quelques jours après, le groupe « Ame » de Yahiko s'est dissout, Konan et Nagato, qui étaient respectivement la chanteuse et le bassiste du groupe, se sont mariés et ont décidé de raccrocher pour aller à Hokkaido. Le guitariste lui, Hidan, est partit avec un ami à lui pour bosser dans une entreprise d'import-export. Ça le peinait un peu et, le connaissant, il allait attendre qu'on le débauche dans un groupe plutôt qu'en chercher un nouveau. On en a discuté avec Itachi et Sakura un après-midi et on a été étonnés d'apprendre le pourquoi du choix d'apprendre la basse pour Sasuke quand il était encore avec nous : son frère en jouait avant qu'ils ne change d'établissement.

Au final, ça faisait deux guitares, une basse et une batterie. Il nous manquait une voix et, même si moi et Sakura-chan on pouvait le faire, le mieux était d'avoir quelqu'un pour le chant. Ita nous a proposé de demander à Deidei s'il connaissait quelqu'un qui pourrait accepter d'être notre chanteur et j'ai pensé à une chose : et si on prenait Deidei comme chanteur ? On lui a demandé dés qu'on l'a croisé et il n'avait pas l'air particulièrement enchanté au départ. On lui a fait passer rapidement une audition avec moi qui devait l'accompagner à la guitare et le résultat était vraiment bon. Le lendemain, je suis allé voir Yahiko en lui disant que mon groupe cherchait un batteur et je dois dire que sa tête valait le détour ! Il a accepté sans problème puis on a choisit le nom « Rasengan » pour le groupe.

Au bout de quelques semaines de répétition, on a pu faire un premier concert dans un bar assez branché où plusieurs groupes passaient. On a eu du succès dans l'ensemble ainsi que quelques filles qui nous ont balancé leurs sous-vêtements ! Yahi nous avait prévenus et que, si ça nous amusait, on pouvait en faire la collection. Au début, j'étais d'accord mais le regard de Sakura m'en a fortement dissuadé.

En tout cas, ça m'avait permit de ne plus trop penser à Sasuke et j'ai commencé à me dire qu'il était mort après avoir eu 17 ans. Ça me faisait mal de me dire ça et je me suis remotivé pour le retrouver, mort ou vif. Je n'étais absolument pas préparé, ce matin-là, à entendre qu'il était encore en vie et se trouvait avec Orochimaru.

Bon sang Sasuke ! Qu'est ce que tu fiches avec ce type et surtout, depuis quand tu es avec lui ?

* * *

NB : Ce chapitre est long mais j'avais besoin de continuer à mettre les choses en place, certaines de choses de ce chapitre ayant une importance ou non. La partie I sera composée de 3 POV de 3 personnages et c'est à priori le chapitre le plus long de cette partie. Les deux autres seront plus courts et resteront dans le passé c'est à dire avant les évènements du prologue. Je vous laisse faire vos pronostics pour les deux POV à venir.

Auteur vs persos :

Kaleiya (dort)

Naruto : Hey oh ! Debout !

Sasuke : Baka ! La réveille pas ou elle va continuer ses conneries !!!

Orieul : Ça changera pas grand-chose j'te signale…vu que je suis là au cas où.

Naruto : Il lui arrive quoi là ? Elle a pas dormi ?

Orieul : Le sommeil et elle, ça fait toujours un et demi ! Elle a du mal à reprendre le rythme mais ça viendra vite je pense. Faut juste qu'elle fasse gaffe à son dos et se remette progressivement au sport.

Itachi : …C'est moi ou elle m'a piqué mon vernis à ongles ?!

Sasuke(regarde les ongles de l'auteur) : Effectivement, elle a les ongles violets.

Orieul : A votre place, je la laisserais dormir sinon vous aurez de mauvaises surprises prochainement.

Naruto : Comme ?

Orieul : Sasuke en fille par exemple.

Sasuke : QUOI ?!

Orieul : Au fait lecteur, pense à laisser une review pour donner ton avis, sortir l'auteur de sa torpeur, prendre des cours de danse avec Naruto, emprunter le vernis à ongles d'Itachi, vérifier si Sasuke est sexy même en fille…(se sauve)

Sasuke : Orieul…RAMENE TON CUL !!!

Itachi : …C'est pas gagné tout ça…


	3. Partie I : Chap II : Mon repaire

**Auteur** : La fille sadique qui habite dans l'est de la France et qui a réussi à piquer le vernis à ongles d'Itachi ! Kaleiya win !!! (se sauve)

**Titre** : 100ème étage, comme la chanson de Vegastar qui m'a donnée l'idée.

**Genre** : Univers Alternatif, yaoi certain, romance, léger angst ainsi qu'hurt/confort et humour inconscient de ma part semble t-il. Pendant que j'y pense (sors un flingue), je le redis mais c'est du Yaoi donc les homophobes que je vois traîner savent ce qui les attendent…Nan, j'ai pas peur de finir en prison…Ils m'attendent impatiemment même…

**Rating** : Mon cher inconscient me dit de mettre un grand M à cette fic.

**Pairing** : D'après mes notes, NaruSasu , YahiIta, ShisuiIta (mentionné). D'autres à venir mais je reste muette.

**Note** : J'avais envie de refaire un UA alors que j'ai pleins de trucs à finir. J'utilise les chansons de Vegastar pour écrire cette fic si ça intéresse des amateurs de musique. Je vais diviser cette fic en plusieurs parties après le prologue.

**Note 2** : Apparemment, j'ai roulé tous ceux qui ont pensé que ce chapitre serait en POV Sasuke…vu que ce n'est pas un POV Sasuke pour une raison bien simple : ça aurait raccourci la fic et elle aurait perdu de son intérêt niveau suspense car vous auriez tout de suite su ce qu'il se passait pour Sasuke. Une seule personne a flairé le truc au final ! XD

**Note 3** : Chapitre assez court comparé au reste de la fic. Je ne pouvais guère faire autrement. Le prochain sera probablement plus long.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Mon repaire**

_Dans mon repaire_

_Tout me paraît si clair_

_Je me sens_

_Vivant_

**Orochimaru POV** (je vous déconseille de faire impasse dessus si vous voulez savourer pleinement la fic)

.- Votre rendez-vous de quinze heures vous attend dans la salle d'attente docteur. Fit une voix de femme.

Difficile de penser que, avant d'être PDG d'une grande entreprise, j'étais un psychiatre comme les autres. Je gagnais bien ma vie à trente ans passés, j'étais doué et j'avais une formidable assistante à l'époque : Mikoto Kisugi (1), une jeune femme de 19 ans et fiancé à un homme, dix ans plus vieux qu'elle, qui s'est fait un nom dans l'import-export. Un certain Fugaku Uchiha.

Mikoto avait 17 ans quand je l'ai rencontrée pour la première fois. C'était une élève brillante qui avait sauté une classe au lycée avant de réussir brillamment ses examens. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'argent et avait besoin de travailler pour vivre décemment. Elle est venue me voir à mon cabinet quand elle a vu que je cherchais quelqu'un pour m'aider et je n'ai pas regretté de l'avoir embauchée.

Je travaillais surtout avec des enfants et des adolescents et le fait d'avoir une présence féminine avait tendance à les rendre moins méfiants envers moi. Je voyais bien qu'elle adorait les enfants. Elle rayonnait en permanence.

Quand elle s'est fiancée, elle avait l'air d'être particulièrement heureuse mais je n'appréciais pas l'homme qu'elle avait choisi. J'imagine qu'il devait être plus humain avec elle mais cette froideur qu'il dégageait ne me plaisait absolument pas.

Parfois, je me demande si je n'étais pas jaloux de cet homme mais je me dis à présent que j'ai fait le bon choix car si je m'étais marié, je n'aurais certainement pas monté ma propre entreprise dans le but de concurrencer celle de Jiraya. Cette compétition entre nous exaspérait Tsunade et elle était contente quelle se soit terminée avec nos choix de poursuite d'étude. Seulement, ça me manquait un peu de ne plus le voir se donner à fond pour me dépasser ou l'inverse.

Le jour où je sus la date du mariage de Mikoto et qu'elle m'ait invité, je ne lui ai pas répondu tout de suite. Son futur époux ne souhaitait pas vraiment qu'elle continue à travailler avec moi et je me doutais bien qu'il allait lui demander de démissionner sous peu. J'ai donc fait ce que je jugeais bon de faire : j'ai fermé mon cabinet et licenciée mon assistante, lui disant que je montais sur Tokyo pour tenter ma chance.

Au départ, j'avais simplement rouvert un cabinet et engagé une nouvelle personne pour m'aider : Kabuto. Ce jeune homme avait tendance à plaire aux jeunes adolescentes mais j'ai tout de suite senti qu'il n'aimait guère avoir tant d'attention de leur part. Malgré tout, il restait très poli et souriait aimablement.

Par la suite, mon envie de compétition a fini par prendre le dessus et j'ai fini par monter ma propre entreprise environ dix ans après avoir déménagé. Kabuto a désiré rester à mes cotés et s'est montré être efficace dans beaucoup de domaines, permettant à l'entreprise de s'agrandir de façon sure. Elle était encore petite quand j'ai revu Jiraya qui ne s'est pas gêné de me prévenir que pour une fois, c'était lui qui avait de l'avance sur moi et que la Hokage Corporation avait un jeune PDG redoutable : Minato Namikaze.

Je lui ai dit que ça ne faisait pas peur de relever ce défi puis il m'a demandé si je collectionnais toujours tout ce qui avait trait aux serpents et j'ai préféré contourner la question en lui demandant ce que devenait cette chère Tsunade. J'ai ainsi appris qu'elle était devenue médecin généraliste, ce qui n'était guère étonnant dans le fond.

Quelques temps après, j'engageais des personnes recommandées par Kabuto suite au premier agrandissement de mon entreprise. Tout se passait bien et je fus content de voir que mon travail commençait à porter ses fruits. Certes, mon organisation n'avait pas encore beaucoup de poids mais elle en gagnait lentement et sûrement.

Un peu avant mes cinquante ans, je me suis pris quelques jours de repos pour flâner un peu en ville et j'ai eu une assez bonne surprise : J'ai croisé cette chère Mikoto au parc municipal par le plus grand des hasards. Elle était pressée et nous n'avons pu que nous saluer avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. Le lendemain, je retournai au parc un peu plus tôt que la veille dans l'espoir de la voir de nouveau et la chance fut avec moi. Elle rentrait chez elle et m'invita à boire un café. J'acceptai, trop heureux de la revoir après toutes ces années.

Quand je mis les pieds dans sa demeure, je laissais vagabonder mon regard, certains détails attirant mon attention. Ma première constatation fut que la maison était bien entretenue, ni trop petite pour élever des enfants, ni trop grande pour ne pas attirer l'attention. La deuxième fut la photo que je vis accrochée dans un mur du couloir. Je reconnus aisément Mikoto ainsi que Fugaku qui s'était prit un léger coup de vieux et je supposais que les deux garçons avec eux étaient leurs fils. La dernière fut Mikoto en elle-même. Quelque chose n'était plus là chez elle.

Elle me laissa m'installer sur le canapé du salon pendant qu'elle préparait du café à la cuisine. Mes yeux balayèrent la pièce, remarquant quelques photos dont une de Mikoto le jour de son mariage et une autre de ses deux fils jouant avec un chat. A un moment, je vis une photo de la famille de Fugaku je suppose et fus surpris de voir qu'un morceau avait été déchiré.

Je ne pus poursuivre mon observation plus longtemps, Mikoto arrivant avec un plateau sur lequel se trouvaient deux tasses de café noir. Elle posa le plateau sur la table basse et prit place dans un fauteuil en face de moi.

.- Le monde est petit décidément ! Me fit-elle.

.- Oui. C'est une assez bonne surprise de se croiser après tout ce temps.

.- Vous êtes toujours psychologue ?

.- Non. J'ai fini par me lancer dans les affaires. J'avais envie d'un peu d'action. Et vous ? Qu'est ce que vous êtes devenue ?

.- Eh bien, j'exerce le dur métier de mère au foyer face à mes deux garçons.

.- Ils sont si terribles ?

.- Ha ha ! Ils sont assez calmes mais j'ai du mal à m'imposer face à eux. Entre l'aîné qui a 18 ans et rentre parfois tard le soir et le cadet qui vient d'avoir 12 ans, c'est assez dur de se faire entendre.

.- J'imagine.

On entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis des pas un peu précipités dans le couloir. Mikoto soupira.

.- Sasuke ! Fit-elle au moment où les pas étaient les plus proches.

Quelques secondes après, je vis le fils cadet de Mikoto entrer dans le salon.

.- Tu aurais pu m'appeler pour me dire que tu avais oublié quelque chose ! Lui dit-elle.

.- Je peux très bien aller le chercher moi-même Maman ! Répliqua t-il avec une légère moue.

.- Oui mais j'aurais pu te l'apporter et t'éviter de faire un détour.

.- Maman, je suis plus un bébé. Et l'autre idiot doit être en train de m'attendre dehors donc à demain !

.- A demain mon poussin.

.- Hn.

Il m'accorda un bref regard avant de partir assez précipitamment. Sa mère eut un léger sourire.

.- Comment vous avez su que c'était lui ? Demandais-je par simple curiosité.

.- Parce que si ça avait été Itachi, il aurait fait beaucoup moins de bruit, même s'il avait été pressé.

.- Vous les connaissez par cœur.

Par la suite, nous avons parlé de choses et d'autres, certaines assez futiles, puis je pris congé avant que son mari ne rentre. J'étais d'assez bonne humeur après ça.

Seulement, un jour, j'ai reçu un coup de téléphone auquel je ne m'attendais absolument pas : Fugaku Uchiha voulait à tout prix me voir une nuit, me disant que c'était particulièrement urgent. Au début, j'allais refuser vu qu'il était minuit passé mais, quand il a ajouté que sa femme venait d'être tuée, j'ai accepté sa demande. Il m'a dit de le rejoindre au plus vite au parc municipal.

J'ai pris ma voiture et j'y suis arrivé en un quart d'heure à peine. Dés qu'il m'a vu arriver, il est venu à ma rencontre avec son fils cadet, inconscient, enveloppé dans une couverture qu'il portait dans ses bras et un sac de voyage sur l'épaule. Il m'a dit d'ouvrir la portière arrière de ma voiture. Il déposa son fils et le sac sur la banquette arrière et partit sans dire un mot. Je ne le retins pas, un peu étonné de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Je finis par reporter mon attention sur le jeune adolescent. En l'examinant rapidement, je vis du sang séché sur ses mains et il avait une plaie à l'arrière du crane, comme si on l'avait assommé.

Après l'avoir mieux installé à l'arrière, je retournai chez moi où, à ma grande surprise, Kabuto m'attendait. Nous examinâmes plus attentivement Sasuke et, étant donné ce que j'ai appris, nous en avons tous deux conclut que le sang séché sur ses mains était probablement celui de sa mère, rendant possible le fait qu'il ait découvert le corps. La blessure qu'il avait à la tête n'avait rien de grave mais qui la lui avait faite ? L'assassin de sa mère ? Son père ? Les deux ? Un complice ?

Le seul moyen pour moi d'avoir mes réponses était d'attendre qu'il se réveille et, je le supposais, qu'il se remette du choc qu'il avait subit. De plus, il fallait prévoir qu'il allait être perturbé par un aussi subit changement d'environnement. Enfin, pour son bien être psychologique, il faut qu'il soit en contact avec plusieurs personnes.

Kabuto me sortit de mes pensées en me parlant du sac. Nous l'ouvrîmes et eurent l'énorme surprise d'y trouver une énorme somme d'argent en liquide. Je ne sue que lendemain d'où elle provenait, en apprenant ce que Fugaku avait fait de son entreprise. L'argent à été utilisé pour mon entreprise, nous permettant de rapidement gagner en puissance.

Pour ce qui est de Sasuke, il s'est réveillé le lendemain et est resté cloîtré dans la chambre que je lui avais donné sans dire le moindre mot. Ça a duré jusqu'à ce que je décide de demander à Karin de s'en occuper. Elle a tenté de le faire parler pendant deux jours mais sans succès. Une idée m'est venue et j'ai suggéré à la jeune fille d'amener Juugo avec elle.

Un mois plus tard, nous avons eu les résultats de cette expérience. Ce fut une réussite. Juugo avait apprécié la présence de Sasuke et s'était ouvert à lui. Quant à Sasuke, il se mit enfin à ouvrir la bouche, nous permettant de comprendre pourquoi il s'était muré dans le silence.

Aujourd'hui, je dirige une entreprise des plus puissantes, Kabuto étant toujours mon associé, et parfois, je m'assiste de Sasuke, ayant personnellement veillé à ce qu'il reçoive des cours particuliers dignes de ce nom. Je l'autorise à avoir des activités de son age mais comme il aime le calme, c'est surtout Karin qui le force à sortir un peu. Cependant, je garde quelques inquiétudes.

Même si tout s'est bien passé en cinq ans, celui qui l'a frappé ce soir-là avait sûrement une bonne raison de le faire. Seulement, j'ignore toujours son identité et il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il soit toujours à l'affût.

* * *

(1) : Etant donné que je lis Cat's Eye et que je cherchais un nom de jeune fille pour la mère de Sasuke, j'ai fini par opter pour celui des trois voleuses de ce manga.

NB : J'essaierai de poster le chapitre suivant mi-décembre si j'y arrive. Je ne réponds plus à toutes les reviews comme avant donc ceux qui veulent une réponse sont invités à faire mieux qu'un « trop cool ! la suite ! » ou un « Tro B1 ».

Auteur vs Persos :

Sasuke : …Hein ?!

Naruto : Je croyais que ce serais un POV Sasuke !

Kaleiya : Ça m'aurait gâché le début !

Sasuke : …Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ?!

Kaleiya : Mais tu verras bien !!!

Itachi (lit les notes de l'auteur) : Attend-toi au pire Otouto.

Sasuke : …A ce point ?

Itachi : C'est ses notes pour toutes les fics (montre à Sasuke)

Sasuke : HEIN ?!

Kaleiya(se tire)

Naruto : Et c'est qui le prochain POV ?

Itachi : Moi…Et après, on change de partie.

Naruto : Donc encore 22 chapitres…

Itachi : Plutôt 21 chapitres et un épilogue.

Orieul : Hey ! Laissez une review pour donner votre avis, empêcher l'auteur de sauter dans le fleuve le plus proche, danser le madison avec Naruto, tenter de sortir avec Itachi ou encore convaincre Sasuke de porter les cheveux très longs…

Sasuke : Et c'est l'intérêt ?!

Orieul : Ben pour te faire des tresses bien sûr ! (se taille)

Sasuke : …Je reviens…(cours après l'auteur et Orieul)


	4. Partie I : Chap 3 : Le gout des cendres

**Auteur** : La fille qui se demande parfois si elle ne s'est pas faite mordre par un vampire vu à quel point elle aime vivre la nuit…Heu…En fait non…Elle a juste déréglé son horloge interne pour pouvoir dormir en cours. Sans commentaires.

**Titre** : 100ème étage, comme la chanson de Vegastar qui m'a donnée l'idée.

**Genre** : Univers Alternatif, yaoi certain, romance, léger angst ainsi qu'hurt/confort et humour inconscient de ma part semble t-il. Pendant que j'y pense (sors un flingue), je le redis mais c'est du Yaoi donc les homophobes que je vois traîner savent ce qui les attendent…Nan, j'ai pas peur de finir en prison…Ils m'attendent impatiemment même…

**Rating** : Mon cher inconscient me dit de mettre un grand M à cette fic.

**Pairing** : D'après mes notes, NaruSasu , YahiIta, ShisuiIta (mentionné). D'autres à venir mais je reste muette.

**Note** : J'avais envie de refaire un UA alors que j'ai pleins de trucs à finir. J'utilise les chansons de Vegastar pour écrire cette fic si ça intéresse des amateurs de musique. Je vais diviser cette fic en plusieurs parties après le prologue.

**Note 2** : Dernier chapitre de la première partie. On retournera dans le présent avec la deuxième partie.

**Note 3** : En ce mois de décembre, je me permets de vous offrir un peu de chaleur à ma manière ! XD

* * *

**Chapitre 3** : **Le goût des cendres**

_Prends mon cœur, prends ma croix_

_Embrasse-moi pour mieux comprendre_

_Dans mes pleurs, dans ma voix_

_L'amertume du goût des cendres_

**POV Itachi**

.- _Nous savons que ce ne doit pas être facile pour vous…Veuillez accepter nos plus sincères condoléances._

.- …Merci.

C'est ainsi que ma destruction s'est remise en marche. Elle avait déjà commencé quand j'ai été chassé de la maison par père et qu'il m'ait déshérité. Ça ne m'avait rien fait jusqu'à ce qu'il m'interdise de voir Sasuke une dernière fois. On s'est disputé, il a empêché ma mère d'intervenir et n'a pas cédé. J'ai du me résigner et partir avec mes affaires.

Shisui aussi avait été chassé de chez lui mais il s'en fichait alors que moi… Pendant deux ans, on a réussi à s'en sortir, cumulant des petits boulots et logeant dans des motels pas chers sous divers noms. On avait réussi à réunir plus de la moitié de la somme qu'il nous fallait pour acheter un appartement quand le malheur est de nouveau retombé sur moi.

Ce jour-là, on se disputait sur je ne sais plus quoi. C'était la première fois que ça nous arrivait. Je ne me rappelle pas du sujet mais je sais qu'on était en pleine rue et qu'à un moment, Shisui et moi sommes allés chacun de notre coté pour nous calmer. Seulement, quelques secondes après, j'entendis un crissement de pneus et un choc violent. Je me suis arrêté et, alors que je me retournais, des gens étaient déjà en train de se diriger vers l'endroit d'où venait le bruit. Je vis le chauffard prendre la fuite, et, en m'approchant, j'eus uns des pires chocs de ma vie : étendu sur le sol dans une flaque de sang qui ne cessait de s'étendre, il y avait Shisui.

J'ai cru un instant que mon cœur s'était arrêté de battre tellement j'étais sous le choc. J'étais immobile, les yeux fixés sur lui, inconscient de ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. Au fond de moi, je savais qu'il était mort et c'est ce que les ambulanciers ont constaté une fois qu'ils furent arrivés sur place, me sortant de ma torpeur.

Je ne me souviens pas très bien de ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite. Je sais juste que j'ai prévenu ses parents de ce qu'il s'était passé et que j'ai clairement entendu sa mère m'accusant de l'avoir tué. Tandis que son père essayait de la calmer à l'autre bout du fil, je raccrochai le combiné et me reprochais sa mort.

A ma grande surprise, ses parents m'ont permis d'assister à l'enterrement mais je leur ais dit que je préférais ne pas y être, pensant à l'époque que mon père serait présent. J'ai mis longtemps à faire mon deuil.

Pendant un bon mois, je suis resté cloîtré dans la chambre du dernier motel où on s'était arrêté, mangeant à peine et ruminant mes idées noires. Je n'avais plus goût à rien, dormant la moitié du temps à force de ne pas vouloir m'alimenter suffisamment, fumant parfois une cigarette du paquet que Shisui n'a jamais pu entamer.

Un jour, j'ai entendu quelqu'un frappé à la porte. J'étais allongé sur mon lit, dans un état assez lamentable je dois dire : J'avais maigri, mes cheveux étaient emmêlés depuis le temps que je ne les peignais plus, je n'avais pratiquement pas conscience de ce qu'il se passait. J'avais froid, n'ayant pas daigné fermer la fenêtre que j'avais ouverte quelques jours plus tôt, laissant entrer l'air glacé venant de l'extérieur.

Je ne me souviens plus très bien ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour-là. Quand j'ai demandé à Yahiko ce dont il se souvenait, il m'a répondu que lui et Kakashi avait défoncé la porte pour entrer. Il avait été choqué en me voyant et, pendant que Kakashi était allé régler les formalités, il était resté avec moi, tentant de me faire réagir. Il se rappelle très bien ma réaction, quand il m'a apprit que mon frère a disparu : J'avais subitement tourné la tête vers lui, un air étonné sur le visage puis, je suis retourné à mon état de loque humaine comme il dit.

Il m'a dit qu'il avait été effrayé de voir à quel point j'avais changé et de sentir que j'étais glacé. Durant tout le trajet jusqu'à l'immeuble de la Hokage Corporation, il m'avait serré contre lui en tentant de me communiquer le plus de chaleur possible. Si j'avais été dans mon état normal, j'aurais compris tout de suite pourquoi il avait fait ça mais je n'en avais pas conscience.

J'ai quelques vagues souvenirs de l'examen que m'a fait subir Tsunade. Elle avait dit que je devais reprendre un peu de poids puis me remettre progressivement au sport afin de récupérer la masse musculaire que j'avais perdue. Je sais que je n'ai rien fait de tout ça au début.

Si je ne me trompe pas, Deidara est venu me voir le lendemain pour tirer les choses au clair. On s'était toujours bien entendu jusqu'au jour où il a apprit que je sortais avec mon cousin. Il s'était montré distant du jour au lendemain et je ne me suis pas posé plus de questions à l'époque. J'ai surtout senti le changement le jour où Yahiko m'a dit que j'étais très égoïste et que je ne voyais pas plus loin que le bout de mon nez. J'avais déjà quitté la ville quand j'ai réalisé le pourquoi de ce changement : Il était tout simplement amoureux de moi.

C'est une des choses dont nous avons parlé ce jour-là. Il m'a expliqué que ce n'était plus le cas à présent mais que ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être inquiet pour moi. Je lui dis pour Shisui et on a vidé nos sacs respectifs. Grâce à lui, j'ai commencé à vouloir avancer de nouveau et je voulais surtout retrouver Sasuke.

Seulement, quand j'ai voulu aider pour retrouver mon frère, Yahiko s'y est opposé, me disant de m'occuper de moi au lieu de me consacrer aux recherches. Je n'étais pas de cet avis et ça s'est fini en dispute. Les premières fois, Naruto et Deidara venaient nous séparer mais une fois, je me suis senti brusquement très mal et je commençais à avoir du mal à respirer. Il s'est inquiété et a fait de son mieux pour me calmer le temps que les autres arrivent.

Tsunade est venue dans l'heure et m'a examiné. Au final, elle m'a dit clairement que je devais subir le moins de stress possible tant que je n'aurais pas retrouvé la forme et que je ne devais plus fumer au risque d'empirer mon état. Je ne touchais plus à la cigarette depuis que j'avais quitté ce motel mais c'est vrai que j'avais parfois une sensation de manque.

Après ça, les autres faisaient tout pour que l'on ne se croise pas en dehors des moments où l'on étaient tous ensemble. Ça m'énervait un peu mais j'ai fini par faire comme si de rien n'était.

Un matin où tous avaient l'habitude de faire la grasse matinée, j'étais allongé dans mon lit en train de lire un livre quand j'ai entendu quelqu'un ouvrir la porte de ma chambre. J'ai délaissé mon livre et fus surpris de voir que c'était Yahiko. Je me suis repris quand je l'ai vu fermer la porte à clé.

.- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?! Lui avais-je demandé.

.- J'avais envie de te voir seul à seul, fut sa réponse.

Le sourire en coin qu'il avait ce jour-là m'avait mit sur mes gardes et je me suis immédiatement levé pour aller me placer en face de lui, ne faisant pas attention au fait que je n'avais qu'un jean sur moi.

.- Maintenant c'est fait donc sors de ma chambre !

.- Je veux te parler Itachi, c'est tout.

.- C'est exactement ce que tu es en train de faire !

Inconsciemment, j'avais élevé la voix et ne m'étais rendu compte qu'en voyant Yahiko froncer légèrement les sourcils.

.- J'aimerais que tu écoutes ce que j'ai à te dire, s'il te plait.

J'ai été assez surpris quand j'ai entendu la fin de sa phrase et je me suis contenté d'acquiescer.

.- Merci. Je sais que tu m'en veux de ne pas te laisser nous aider à chercher ton frère mais…mais si je fais ça, c'est parce que je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu vas tellement t'y investir que tu es capable d'y laisser ta santé.

.- Tu m'as déjà sorti ça une bonne dizaine de fois !

.- Ça aussi je le sais mais c'est pas de ma faute si t'es aussi têtu ! On s'inquiète tous pour toi !

.- Ah oui ? Même toi ?

C'est là qu'il se remit à sourire, me déstabilisant un peu. Je perdis complètement mon assurance quand il me prit brusquement la taille et me colla à lui.

.- Que… Commençais-je.

Je ne pus jamais terminer ma phrase car il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, tentant de les franchir avec sa langue. Je parvins à le repousser à mon plus grand étonnement mais je compris trop tard que c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait lorsqu'il me plaqua face contre un mur et qu'il s'amusa à me lécher l'oreille.

.- Qu'est-ce que tu …

Encore une fois, je ne pus poursuivre ma phrase car cette fois-ci, il me mordit l'épaule, me faisant pousser un cri de douleur. Je sentis sa langue passer sur la morsure qu'il venait de m'infliger tandis qu'une de ses mains se glissait sous mon jean. J'avoue que j'avais un peu peur de ce qu'il aurait pu me faire mais il n'alla pas plus loin et se contenta de rapprocher sa bouche de mon oreille.

.- Tu l'ignorais que j'étais gay, ça j'en suis sur. Tu ignorais aussi à quel point j'aimais avoir ton attention sur moi ne serait-ce que quelques secondes quand on était ados, à quel point ça me plaisait d'aller en cours alors que je détestais ça et tout ça parce qu'on était dans la même classe, à quel point j'ai été jaloux quand j'ai su que tu sortais avec ton cousin.

Je n'avais aucune envie de l'interrompre bizarrement. Plus il me parlait et plus je saisissais certaines choses entre nous auxquelles je n'avais jamais voulu prêter attention. Et c'est là que j'ai fini par me demander pourquoi, à l'époque, j'aimais tant qu'on s'envoie des piques, j'aimais m'attarder devant sa chambre quand je venais chez lui, j'aimais le savoir prêt à m'aider en cas de besoin. J'ai réalisé que, parmi tout ce qui m'avait manqué à mon départ, le fait de ne plus le voir m'a presque été aussi difficile que de n'avoir aucune nouvelles de mon frère.

Je sentais son souffle sur mon oreille, attendant qu'il poursuive en me mordant légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Je me rappelle la profondeur de sa respiration, sa main chaude sur mon corps. C'était tellement… Agréable ? Enivrant ? Excitant ? Avec le recul, je me dis que c'était un peu les trois à la fois.

.- Itachi… Est-ce que tu imagines à présent à quel point je t'aime ?

J'ouvris la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Cependant, je sentis une larme couler le long de ma joue. Il l'attrapa avec sa langue et posa ses lèvres contre ma peau. Je déglutis.

.- Je ne supporterais pas de te revoir dans l'état dans lequel on t'a retrouvé. Je…

.- Arrête. Murmurais-je.

.- …Bien.

Il s'écarta de moi et je l'entendis se diriger vers la porte. Alors qu'il n'avait fait que deux pas, je vins me coller contre son dos, entourant sa taille de mes bras. Il s'était figé et je pense qu'il avait regardé derrière lui vu que je l'ai senti se tourner légèrement. J'avais posé mon front contre son épaule, sentant des larmes embuer mes yeux.

.- Itachi…

.- Pardon…Je ne peux pas…Je ne supporterais pas que ça se finisse aussi brutalement qu'avec lui.

Je l'entendis soupirer. Il me força à le lâcher et se tourna vers moi alors que j'avais la tête baissée. Il me prit le menton d'une main, me relevant la tête pour que je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Tout à coup, il se mit à rire, me faisant le regarder avec étonnement.

.- Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?! Lui demandai-je brutalement.

Il se calma et me fit un des plus beau sourire que je ne lui ai jamais vu.

.- C'est la première fois que je t'entends exprimer ce que tu ressens réellement. Ça fait plaisir de te voir sans ton air froid et de t'entendre parler.

Je le regardais avec de grands yeux, me sentant rougir un peu. Je me suis senti un peu bête face à cette chaleur qui montait à mes joues, baissant les yeux en espérant qu'il ne verrait rien.

Sa main passa derrière ma nuque tandis qu'il posa ses lèvres sur mon front. Il les posa ensuite sur ma tempe, ma joue, mon nez…évitant volontairement ma bouche. J'en eus vite assez d'attendre et je le pris par les épaules, attirant sa bouche contre la mienne.

Je le sentis sourire et, en guise de représailles, lui mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Il passa sa langue sur mes dents, voulant approfondir ce contact. Je lui permis d'aller plus loin, le laissant un peu explorer ma cavité buccale avant de tenter d'aller explorer la sienne.

Quand son autre main se glissa sous mon jean et sous mon boxer, je ne pus retenir un léger frisson. Il se mit à caresser la peau de mes fesses avec avidité, me faisant pousser de petits gémissements face à ce contact. Sans prévenir, il rompit le baiser pour fondre sur ma nuque et s'évertuer à y faire un suçon tandis qu'il collait son bassin contre le mien, me faisant sentir à quel point nous commencions à être à l'étroit.

Je descendis mes mains sur son torse et le poussait pour laisser un peu d'espace entre nous. Me voyant attraper le bas de son tee-shirt, il me fit lâcher le tissu et l'enleva, me permettant de constater qu'il était un peu plus musclé qu'avant. Il revint se coller contre moi, reprenant mes lèvres pendant qu'une de ses mains ôtait l'élastique attachant mes cheveux. Son autre main vint ouvrir mon jean, le baissa jusqu'au milieu de mes cuisses et alla appuyer sur ma virilité, me faisant gémir dans le baiser.

Il me força à reculer, tache assez ardue vu ma tenue, et quand mes jambes se heurtèrent au lit, je me retins à lui pour ne pas tomber. Il brisa le contact entre nos deux bouches, nous permettant de respirer, et il se baissa jusqu'à ce que mon soit entièrement sur le lit. Je le lâchai enfin, le laissant finir de m'ôter mon jean puis s'attaquer à mon boxer.

Quand je fus entièrement nu, il s'agenouilla entre mes jambes et posa ses mains sur mes hanches. Je dus me mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir au moment où il passa sa langue sur ma hampe tendue. Il poursuivit ce petit manège, mes mains s'agrippant aux draps et mon corps voulant plus. Ce dernier fut exaucé quand Yahiko me prit complètement en bouche, me faisant pousser un long gémissement quand il commença à faire des mouvements de va-et-vient. Mes hanches étant plaquées au lit, je ne pus que subir ce qu'il me faisait.

Soudain, il ralentit le rythme, me faisant grogner de frustration mais quand je sentis un de ses doigts violer mon intimité, mon envie s'intensifia. C'était un peu étrange au début, un peu douloureux quand il ajouta un doigt et qu'il m'écartait de l'intérieur, puis complètement jouissif quand il trouva ce point en moi.

Pendant qu'il finissait de me préparer pour lui, je me cambrai et me répandis dans sa bouche avec un cri de plaisir, retombant essoufflé sur le lit. Je ne l'entendis pas enlever ce qui lui restait de vêtements, étant encore en train de me remettre des précédentes sensations.

Ses lèvres vinrent retrouver les miennes pour un baiser fougueux qui fut brisé lorsque je le sentis me pénétrer, grimaçant de douleur tandis qu'il essayait de me faire le moins mal possible. Une fois qu'il fut entièrement en moi, il déposa un baiser sur ma bouche et me sourit.

.- T'es délicieusement serré…A croire que t'as jamais été uke…Murmura t-il.

.- Hn…C'est juste que je n'ai pas eu de relation sexuelle…depuis environ…8 mois…Lui dis-je entre deux souffles.

Il me regarda avec de grands yeux, détournant mon attention du bas de mon corps qui me faisait moins souffrir à présent.

.- T'es en train de me dire que…pendant 4 ou 5 mois t'as rien fait avec ton ex ?!

.- En gros…oui.

Sa tête valait le détour ce jour-là. En même temps, je n'ai fait que lui dire la vérité : Shisui et moi ne le faisions qu'une fois tous les deux mois environ soit parce qu'on était trop fatigués, soit parce qu'il n'en avait aucune envie. Mon cousin n'a jamais été très porté sur le sexe, ce qui n'est pas le cas de Yahiko qui, et ça je l'ai vite compris, juge inconcevable de ne pas avoir au moins une relation sexuelle tous les 15 jours. Et quand il est en manque, il faut se préparer à ne pas pouvoir sortir de sa chambre pendant plus de 24 heures.

Je peux affirmer que je l'ai sentie passer cette différence entre eux…et je ne m'en suis jamais plaint.

Je finis par lui dire qu'il pouvait bouger et il s'exécuta. La douleur fut rapidement remplacée par le plaisir au fur et à mesure de ses mouvements. Un cri de pur plaisir s'échappa d'entre mes lèvres quand il retrouva ma prostate. Je lui disais d'aller plus vite, plus fort. C'était bon. Tellement bon que je ne tentais pas de me taire. Je ne ressentais pas autant de plaisir lors de mes ébats avec Shisui.

Yahiko grognait, gémissait, murmurait mon nom et moi j'aimais ce qu'il me faisait. Il m'écarta un plus les jambes pour me prendre encore plus loin augmentant encore plus le plaisir que nous ressentions.

L'orgasme vint me faucher en premier, mon amant me suivant quelques secondes après. Il s'effondra sur moi et vint blottir son visage contre mon cou. Je le sentis se retirer, me laissant une impression de vide.

On est resté quelques minutes l'un sur l'autre, reprenant chacun notre souffle. Yahiko a finit par se lever et s'étirer. Je me suis contenté de me mettre en position assise avec difficulté, ayant subit le contre-coup de la position que j'avais eue pendant l'acte.

Il m'a tendu une main pour m'aider à me lever. Je l'ai prise et il m'a tiré contre lui, me passant son bras libre autour de la taille. Il a déposé un baiser furtif sur mes lèvres avant qu'on aille dans la salle de bain adjacente, remettant le couvert sous la douche.

Quand nous sommes enfin sortis de la chambre, après nous être rhabillés bien sur, on est allé au salon où on a trouvé Deidara et Naruto. Ils nous ont dit qu'ils nous avaient entendus et on leur a dit que nous allions nous mettre ensemble.

Si je me fis aux paris que j'ai découvert entre Naruto, Sakura, Deidara et d'autres, très peu pensaient que notre relation dépasserait les un an. Quand on sait que Deidei à partager son butin avec Sasori et Jiraya… .

Plus tard, quand je me suis retrouvé à jouer dans le groupe qu'avait fondé Naruto, je me suis dit un instant que cette place n'était pas la mienne mais celle de mon frère. Je me suis donc jurer que le jour venu, je la lui rendrais.

Sasuke…Je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles depuis tant d'années…Est-ce que tu sais à quel point tu m'as manqué ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Et comment se fait-il que tu réapparaisses maintenant ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?!

* * *

NB : Geuh…J'crois que dorénavant, j'écrirais plus de lemons à la première personne…surtout avec Itachi…Trop dur…J'aurais au moins essayé ! (s'écroule sur sa chaise).

Auteur vs Persos :

Kaleiya(se cache derrière Naruto)

Itachi : Viens par ici…Viens…

Sasuke : Elle va fuir si tu continues…

Itachi : Comme si c'était possible ?

Vue sur les fenêtres avec barreaux et les portes bloquées.

Sasuke : …Quand c'est que t'as eu le temps de faire ça ?!

Naruto : Au chapitre précédent ! Et lâche ma veste Kaleiya !

Kaleiya : Il va me bouffer…Il va me bouffer…

Sasuke : Aniki…Elle est déjà assez parano comme ça…

Itachi : Alors je vais abréger ses souffrances…

Sasuke : Ok…(voit l'auteur qui s'est faite attraper par son frère)

Naruto : Tu crois qu'elle pourra répondre aux reviews ?

Sasuke : A vérifier…

Kaleiya : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
